This invention relates to a fuse puller device for removing a fuse from its fuse clip terminals. More particularly, the invention relates to a device of the aforementioned type which is particularly useful for removing a barrel type fuse from its spring clip terminals. Still more specifically, this invention relates to a fuse puller of the aforementioned type wherein the overall dimension of the fuse puller in relation to the lateral, or transverse, plane of the fuse is minimized to enable use of the fuse puller in dimensionally restricted applications.
Fuse pullers are well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,042,756 issued June 2, 1936 to M. B. Wood, shows a fuse puller for a barrel type fuse comprising a fexible strap having loops on opposite ends, the loops being placed over the opposite ends of the fuse to engage the barrel and provide a finger tab for direct pulling of the fuse outwardly from the terminal clips. U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,138 issued Sept. 8, 1981 to E. L. Berry et al shows a fuse puller which is mounted in lateral slides adjacent a fuse clip and which receives one end of the barrel fuse in a slot in the fuse puller. Direct upward movement of the fuse puller within the slides disengages one end of the barrel fuse from its associated clip. U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,936 issued Feb. 7, 1984, to J. J. Rusenko et al and owned by the assignee of this invention, shows a fuse puller for a blade type fuse, the puller being slidably mounted within a slot of the fuse clip. Again, direct upward movement of the fuse puller effects disengagement of the fuse blade from the spring clip terminal. While these devices are all satisfactory for their intended purposes, each have a substantial amount of material extending laterally of the fuse, thereby requiring additional lateral space in the apparatus with which the fuse is utilized. Moreover, each remove the fuse with direct upward movement which requires overcoming considerable spring pressure and friction of the fuse clips.